The subject matter herein relates generally to wire separating methods and systems.
Many electrical components are mounted to ends of cables. The cables have individual wires that are terminated to the various components of the electrical component. For example, the wires may be soldered to circuit boards or terminated to contacts or terminals. Assembly of the electrical components and connection of the electrical components to the cables is time consuming. Typically, the wires are separated manually from the bundle of wires, such as by an operator manually manipulating each wire individually, and placing the wire in position for terminating to the circuit board or contacts. Such manual separating of the wires is time consuming.
There is a need for a cost effective automated process of separating wires of a cable without human operator intervention.